eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arterial of Origins: Human Route Final Chapter Walkthrough
<<< Back: Chapter 7, Human Route Unlikely Allies *Ganoel rises into the sky and begins to absorb the other world, sucking its matter into itself. The group escapes by quickly boarding the Hachiyo and flying to safety, but that's only a temporary measure. The parents propose turning to the angels and demons for help, as Ganoel poses an equal threat to all of them. For the time being, you return to the school as a base of operations. *Talk to Ryuji for a brief, yet vaguely disturbing, family gathering. **'Funny side note: '''If you choose Mirai as the heroine back in chapter 6, you discuss your relationship with Mirai to the parents. Surprisingly, both of the parents seem to be totally fine with it. The mother actually made a bet that Mirai and Shuuya were lovers! :D *At this point you have the ability to roam freely again, although it's not quite freeplay (no friendship events in sight). To progress, you need to enlist both the angels and the demons to your cause; the target point at the rear entrance will enable you to fly direct to your destination (not that you can reach it on foot in any case). The Angels' Territory *You arrive in the middle of a combined Creator/demon attack; after a bombing run by jet, you drop in on foot to clean up the remnants, rescue any angels in danger, and hopefully get to Rufadiel so that Chihiro can plead your case. *Fool's Mill equipment that increases dropped items by 1 is found here. *If you didn't fight Mehisha in Chapter 6, you'll have to fight her here. *Approaching Lagutas will trigger one of four different fights, depending on whether you encountered him, Ernst, neither, or both during Chapter 6. **If you encountered them both, they'll be fighting together against the Creators. You're left controlling Lagutas for an event battle, where you'll probably find yourself soaking up a large number of hits due to the high number of cost-3 cards in his deck. Your opponent's deck is filled with high damaging cost-3 cards so you may want to just focus fire on the enemy leader while using cards to soak up as many hits as possible. Ernst will join you afterward. *Finally, you'll find Atori, once again fighting against Mehisha. This time you're taking Mehisha's side. **Atori has a lot of health, but most of her cards are pretty weak, and if you eliminate them quickly it's likely that she'll end up stuck with high-cost cards that she can't deploy. **The girls try to talk Atori down after she's defeated. For a moment it sounds like she's going to give in, but then she makes a sudden rush at Arisa, forcing Mirai to attack and apparently kill her. Atori disappears, and Ryuji reassures Mirai that she's merely teleported away; however, Chihiro tells Shuya that it was a mortal wound. *Rufadiel brings you to the angels' leader Nolfasa, who soon agrees to lend you his support when the time for battle comes. The Demon's Territory *As with the angels, the demons are under Creator attack; you need to pick your way across the battlefield and find Syfira so that Ryuji can negotiate with her. *If you fought Vasa in Chapter 6, he'll be here fighting against some other enemies (which you'll step in to help him deal with). *If you fought Quinolraza in Chapter 6, he and Syfira will be fighting the Creators here; the battle will have a special deck of both of their cards. This fight is liable to turn into an annoying slugfest, as many of the cards in the enemy deck are able to eliminate even your strongest cards in a single round. Afterward, Syfira will give you permission to go to the demon lord Selberg's castle. *If you didn't fight Quinolraza earlier, you'll have to fight him now, and Syfira will have her own encounter elsewhere on the map. *Selberg's castle is under siege from the Millennium Security Corps. You'll fight them using your own deck, but with Dojiro as your leader card. They have some stronger cards now than they did back in Chapter 5, but you'll still likely exhaust their hand before long (made easier by Doujiro's penetrating attack and #700's tendency to throw away his own cards to get an evasion buff). After being defeated, they choose to set off internal suicide devices rather than be captured or killed by their former superior. *When Selberg hears of what Miyahara has done, he agrees to lend his aid - not just because of the threat to himself, but because of the broken trust between them. It takes Shuya a moment to realize that Selberg was the mysterious being with whom Miyahara made his contract before beginning his research, making him indirectly responsible for everything that's happened; however, under the circumstances, Shuya has to swallow his objections and agree. Final Preparations *After a rooftop chat with the rest of the crew, head downstairs and talk to Rufadiel and Syfira. In addition to their battle cards, you'll also get the cards for any of their subordinates who you encountered during Chapter 6. *Visit Gillezel in his classroom to pick up a new batch of cards for him. *Make use of the final free-roaming section of the game, and when you're ready, go to the back entrance to begin the final assault. **In addition to preparing for the final battle, keep in mind that this will be your last chance to use alchemy until you've returned to the other world on a second playthrough. The Final Battle *Nolfasa and Selberg unite their power and nullify Ganoel's protective barrier; then, Sayane crashes the ''Hachiyo directly into the giant fortress. *Fight your way through the enemies (all of them are fixed in place), collecting some weapons for your team members as you go. *At the target point on the second map, you'll encounter the MSC members once again - or what remains of them, at any rate. They unite together into a single monstrosity to attack you. **This battle can be aggravating because of the large number of enemies who take greatly reduced damage from attacks. Use Narumi's Finish Art to quickly whittle them down so that you can focus on the main target. *As you cross the third map, Masoho calls out to you. She says that her role in Miyahara's project is done, and she has no reason to stand in your way any longer. By way of apology for everything that's happened, she tries to return her hair ribbon to Mirai (it was a gift from her originally), but Mirai refuses, saying that they should treasure the memories. Masoho seems to accept this eventually, and wishes you well. *You find Dr. Miyahara at the top of the stairs, surrounded by abominations; he's taking the angels and demons and fusing them together into new and horrible forms. He ignores everyone's shocked reactions and speaks to Shuya directly, inviting him to share in the power; perhaps he can even send his friends home. After a moment's hesitation, Shuya refuses; he's already managed to unite the powers of angels and demons behind him, as evidenced by the angel and demon generals fighting alongside him. Miyahara finds this fascinating, and decides it's time to see which of you is correct. **Miyahara is one of the harder bosses in the game, in no small part because of the fused angel and devil minions on either side of him, with 70 and 50 HP respectively. It's unlikely that you'll be able to survive while chipping away at them the slow way, but abilities that can instantly remove cards from the field (such as Arisa's special abilities) will make all the difference here. Even if the cards are merely returned to Miyahara's hand, they both of a cost of 5, making it difficult if not impossible for him to summon them again. With them gone, he becomes manageable, although still quite tough. Remember you can use items. You may just ignore his FA considering that it only capable of randomly kill one of your SUB (Unless you deploy all of your card equipped with Mirror Item in the beginning, which should copy Fusion Devil HP and in that case his FA will inflict 20 damage to one monster) ** Speaking of his SUB, you should just using any way to remove Fusion Devil first since you can't block his attack and if you keep him alive it will inflict 13 damage to your leader. Combined with Miyahara 12 ATK it will bring much pain if you ignore it too long. The End *After the battle the fortress begins to collapse in on itself. The group flees towards the Hachiyo, leaving Miyahara and Masoho to their fate. **A horde of Creators block their escape; one by one, their new allies bid them farewell in order to draw the enemies away. **Further inside, Miyahara wonders if his defeat means that he was truly wrong to have followed this path. Atori appears, mortally wounded, and tells her "father" that no, he was never wrong to pursue his life's purpose. She dies, and Miyahara asks Masoho if she intends to leave; she says that she was merely happy to see Shuya and Mirai one last time. Miyahara asks her to leave the two of them alone, and she does. **On the staircase, Masoho speaks to an unknown entity. It asks her if she fears death, and she says she rather invites it. She thinks to herself that she'll meet Shuya and Mirai again as the entity destroys her. **The survivors from the group make it back to the Hachiyo and escape to MHI headquarters; as Miyahara promised, the students are all in a sublevel there. At first they appear to be dead, but slowly, they begin to open their eyes. Narumi breaks down crying as the news spreads that yes, everybody will finally get to go home. *After the credits roll and you see your route-specific ending, choose the first option to use your current progress as the basis for a second playthrough.